Lost in Paradise
by Constance1
Summary: Two damaged souls that are meant to be together taking the long hard road to acceptance and the possibility of love. A veela!Draco and mate!Harry tale.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The first sensation Harry was aware of was of the comforting warmth completely surrounding him; seeping into his soul, soaking into his very being. A sense of protection and safety floated through his consciousness. He couldn't feel his body but seemed to be floating through this world of perfect nirvana.

Nothing could hurt him here. He was home.


	2. All the Promises I Made

'**All the Promises I Made Just to Let You Down'**

"You can't be serious."

Harry lowers his eyes and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. He hates this moment; the moment when he has to tell someone who cares for him that he no longer wants anything to do with them.

"I don't understand," Josh continues. "What went wrong? Where is this coming from?"

Harry sighs and looks up to meet the anguished brown gaze of his lover. "Will you accept it's not you it's me?"

Josh's eyes immediately harden. "And what exactly about you is it that is making you never want to see me again?"

Harry shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets, just wanting this to be over quickly. He decides on honesty to hurry it along. "I'm bored."

"Bored?"

"Yes."

Josh opens his mouth incredulously then shuts it again. "Bored…" he repeats, with another shake of the head. "What are you bored with?"

"I'm bored with us," Harry replies swiftly. "I'm bored with this relationship. I'm bored of having the same monotonous routine. There are no surprises anymore, nothing new."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." He's starting to get angry now. "We've been together for four months and now you're fucking bored with me?"

Harry nods, meeting his gaze. "Yeah, I don't do long term, I _always_ get bored."

Josh's eyes suddenly narrow. "You mean you get scared."

Harry laughs sharply and shakes his head. "That's not the first time I've heard that, and I suspect it won't be the last. I'm not scared – I'm bored. That's all there is to it. If that makes me fucked up so be it, but I can't be fixed so don't bother trying to prolong something that will never work."

Josh's cheeks flush in outrage.

Harry waits for the forthcoming tirade but lifts his dark brows in surprise when Josh suddenly spins on his heel and storms from Harry's flat, slamming the door succinctly behind him.

Harry releases the breath he's been holding and smiles tightly in relief. That went better than expected.

Harry walks over to the window and looks out into the overcast sky. He waits to feel something, an emptiness or sadness at the death of yet another relationship.

Harry smiles wryly, there's _always_ an emptiness, regardless of his relationship status, always a part of him that never feels whole. Filling his life with friends or lovers or countless travelling never seems to heal it. Sometimes these things provide a welcome distraction but never a cure.

Harry's green eyes track the passers-by, absently checking for the departing brown coat of his now ex-lover. He doesn't see him among the masses of tourists and Sunday morning shoppers.

London is always stifling in the summer months; too many people, he thinks.

Harry sighs and decides to wander out for a coffee. Maybe he should go abroad again for awhile, escape the city for a few months.

He snatches a ring of keys from a hook in the kitchen and opens the door to his flat, ready to go out and get some much-needed fresh air.

Harry takes a surprised step backwards, staring in shock. "Wha…?"

"Hello to you too Potter."

Harry blinks at the tall lithe form of Draco Malfoy casually standing in the hallway. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" he asks, too stunned to even think clearly.

Draco smirks as he lifts one brow. "Are you going to invite me in?"

Harry blinks and gives his head a little shake. "No I'm not going to invite you in," he snaps.

"I now see why your last guest ran for the hills," Draco replies pertly.

Harry instantly feels enraged. "If that's all I'll just be off-"

"Wait." Draco licks his lips, suddenly looking uncharacteristically unsure. "Where are you going?"

Harry gapes at him. "Out. What do you want Malfoy? How do you even know where I live?"

"Out where?" he persists, ignoring the question.

Harry sighs and runs a hand through his tangled hair. No one riled him more than Draco Malfoy when he was young and it looks like nothing has changed. "For coffee if you must know."

Harry blinks at the charming smile that suddenly spreads across the blond's face.

"May I join you?" he asks smoothly.

"I would ask why but I'm guessing you would simply avoid the question," Harry says, growing weary. "It's too early for this, I'm going now."

Harry walks past Malfoy, shutting the door behind him, and then proceeds toward the lift.

Draco silently follows along beside him.

"What are you, my stalker?" Harry says as he stabs at the call button in annoyance.

Draco smirks and glances sideways at him. "You can't stop me from following you to a public café Potter."

"That is definitely stalker talk," Harry mutters.

Draco smiles and calmly follows him into the lift.

Harry pushes the button for the ground floor and the lift smoothly takes off. Harry firmly stares straight ahead at the sealed doors, lips pressed together in a thin line.

A strange feeling like electricity in the air suddenly prickles the back of his neck, lifting his hair.

Harry blinks and looks around him with a frown. He notices Malfoy taking a couple of steps back to stand against the far wall of the lift.

"Do you feel that?" Harry asks, glancing up at the lights above them.

The lift stops suddenly on level two and the doors open to allow an elderly woman to pass through, a small white dog clutched in her arms.

Harry absently returns her pleasant smile and immediately notices the sudden change in the air when the doors close behind her. The crackling electricity seems to have disappeared.

Harry glances at Malfoy out of the corner of his eye to see the Slytherin still pressed against the far wall, grey eyes glued firmly on the maroon carpeted floor.

The bell suddenly dings and the doors open upon the foyer.

Harry stands back to let the woman out first then strides out, uncaring as to whether Malfoy is behind him or not. He continues out onto the busy street then up the footpath towards his favourite little coffee shop a couple of blocks away.

Harry walks at his usual brisk pace and feels the tension leave his body when it appears that Malfoy has chosen not to follow him after all.

Harry orders a large vanilla latte before settling down into the brown leather couch in the window of the cafe, picking up a local newspaper to occupy his time. He breathes a sigh of relief as his body relaxes into the worn comfortable furniture.

He's not two paragraphs into the first article when he feels a presence standing over him.

His heart drops into his stomach as he looks up into familiar grey eyes. "You found me," he states flatly.

His annoyance seems to amuse Malfoy to no end, who smiles in response. "May I join you?" he asks politely.

Harry sighs in resignation and sets aside the newspaper. "Fine sit. Let's hear it Malfoy. What could you _possibly_ want with me?"

Draco's silver-grey eyes darken for a moment before he smirks in response. "Your ever so pleasant company of course."

Harry narrows his eyes at him as he sits back and takes a sip of his steaming coffee. "What do you _really_ want?"

"I'm quite serious Potter," Draco replies, crossing one ankle over his knee and looking perfectly at ease in the crowded muggle café.

Harry sets his porcelain coffee cup back down and eyes him speculatively. "And just why would you suddenly desire my company Malfoy?"

"I can't answer that – yet," he replies mysteriously. "Just know that I am completely serious, that I don't wish to cause you any harm or public embarrassment, and that I have only your best interest at heart."

Harry's eyes widen in surprise. "Then you can't possibly be the real Draco Malfoy. You haven't done your homework because the Malfoy I know, or knew, would never have spoken to me like that. Just tell me the truth Malfoy so that I can return to my life."

Draco tilts his blond head curiously. "I told you I can't tell you the truth yet. You must accept my offer of friendship at face value."

Harry narrows his eyes then reclines back into his seat once more. "I don't wish to be friends with someone who can't be honest with me. Sorry, no deal."

Draco's eyes tighten. "And what life is it that you so desperately want to return to? A life with no friends or lovers?"

Harry smiles grimly in triumph. "Ah now there's the Malfoy I remember."

Draco shakes his head and takes a moment to compose himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you."

Harry gapes in shock. "Did I really just hear an apology from the lips of Draco Malfoy?"

Draco looks vaguely insulted as he survey's Harry's incredulous expression. "Yes," he finally replies tightly.

"Wow…" Harry utters, looking impressed. He takes another long drink from his coffee while Draco watches him silently. Harry sets the cup back down and tilts his head to one side as he looks back up at his strange companion. "You seem to know a lot about me Malfoy; where I live, how many friends I have, number of boyfriends…"

Draco arches one brow. "If you're trying to shock me Potter, it won't work. I do know a lot about you. I'm quite aware of your sexual preferences, as well as the fact that you've never had a 'boyfriend,' as you put it. A boyfriend would suggest some sort of bonded relationship, a connection between two people – other than sexual."

Harry crosses his arms over his chest, meeting Malfoy's shrewd gaze. "You _have_ done your homework, very good Malfoy. I suppose you want me to be embarrassed, sorry to disappoint but I am living my life exactly how I want to."

"That sounded a tad defensive Potter," Draco answers in amusement. "I would think you're growing weary of such a flighty life-style; nothing permanent, no job, no lover, no companions."

Harry snorts. "And I suppose this is where you come in? To rescue me from my soulless existence?"

Draco's lips twitch in amusement as he slowly nods in affirmation.

Harry can't help but laugh. "Have you turned into some sort of do-gooder Malfoy?"

Draco sighs and abruptly uncrosses his leg. "I am going to get some tea, hopefully when I return you'll be a little more willing to take me seriously."

Harry watches as Draco stands and threads his way through the tables and chairs to the front counter to order. He can't help but notice that quite a few eyes watch the blond's progress besides his own.

Harry tilts his head to one side, examining his one-time nemesis from school. The blond is taller and broader but still has long lean limbs and an inborn grace about his movements. He's wearing muggle clothing, expensive muggle clothing from the look of it, and his shining hair is brushed neatly into place. Everything about him oozes confidence and money. He reminds Harry of Lucius, without the extreme arrogance and cold-heartedness that was always gleaming in those cold eyes.

Draco Malfoy is nothing if not intriguing, especially this mystery reason for suddenly trying to befriend him. Harry didn't trust him one bit, but he is a nice distraction to Harry's recent break-up with Josh. Perhaps Malfoy could occupy his time for awhile…

Harry smiles as Draco returns and once more sits opposite him. Draco looks surprised at Harry's pleasant expression.

"I don't know what you're up to Malfoy but I'm intrigued," Harry says bluntly. "As you said yourself, my life is a bit… dull and I could use some entertainment."

Draco smiles, silver eyes glowing. "Oh I will definitely entertain you Potter," he says quietly.

Harry blinks as Draco flashes him a predatory look before taking a sip of his hot tea.

Is Malfoy _flirting_ with him?!

Harry's smile falters and he quickly picks up his own cup and takes a sip, watchful green eyes staring at Draco over the rim.

What is that plotting Slytherin up to?


	3. As Much as I'd Like the Past Not toExist

'**As Much as I'd Like the Past Not to Exist, It Still Does'**

.

"So when will you be able to reveal the big secret Malfoy?"

"Hmm?" Malfoy hums questioningly as they saunter down the street side by side away from the little coffee shop.

Harry glances sideways at him, noting in irritation that the blond is slightly taller than him. "The reason you suddenly want to be my best friend?"

"I never said that," he replies vaguely, a hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

Harry rolls his eyes. "You made an offer of friendship not five minutes ago Malfoy."

"Correct," Malfoy nods his assent. "But not 'best' friend."

Harry laughs, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. "What's the difference?"

"I am not a Weasley replacement."

Harry jolts and immediately stops walking. He turns towards Draco, eyes blazing. "Get one thing through your bleached blond head right now Malfoy, _never_ mention that name in my presence."

Draco stops and gazes at Harry dispassionately. "Alright Harry, I won't make that mistake twice. I apologise if I've caused you any undue pain."

Harry blinks, his anger fading as quickly as it had come.

The brunette turns and begins walking once more, Draco trailing along beside him, glancing at him curiously.

"Any other subjects that will be off-limits?" he inquires quietly.

Harry frowns and glances sideways into the shop windows as he passes by, his reflection looking back at him with pain-filled eyes. "Just stick to present tense Malfoy," he finally says flatly, turning to face front again.

Draco nods silently, his chest tightening in empathy at the haunted look in Harry's green eyes.

"Do you enjoy the summer months?"

Harry snorts and can't help but smile at the abrupt change in subject. "Oh bravo Malfoy, smoothly done."

Draco smirks, staring ahead as they pass by the meandering foot traffic.

"I like the weather but not the crowds," Harry finally replies after a moment.

"As do I Potter." Draco nods in agreement. "Have you travelled much?"

"A little, mostly around Europe and North America," Harry replies. "I'd really like to go somewhere tropical next, maybe Tahiti."

"Mmm…" Draco replies, remembering his short stay in the tropical paradise. "You should go to Bora Bora, it's breath-taking."

"And oh so affordable," Harry says acrimoniously.

"I'll take you," Draco immediately responds.

Harry coughs to hide his amusement. "What? Are you that rich that you can just throw money around like that?'

"Yes."

Harry laughs. "Fair enough."

"And I wouldn't be throwing it around," Draco adds. "It would be my pleasure to take a friend on holiday."

Harry glances at him speculatively. "Have you ever done that before?"

Draco pauses. "No," he finally replies honestly.

Harry raises his brows. "So why me? Why am I so special?"

"I told you I can't tell you that," Draco answers uncomfortably.

Harry sighs and they continue to walk in silence.

"Can you give me a hint at least?" Harry presses.

Draco smiles reluctantly. "I should know the inquisitive mind of a Gryffindor won't rest until the mystery is explained."

Harry smiles in turn, waiting for an answer.

Draco sighs and absently tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "If I were to tell you then you wouldn't want to know me anymore."

Harry stops with a frown. "Malfoy, if you've done something illegal…"

Draco shakes his head. "No, it's nothing like that. Just give me some time to earn your trust alright?"

"And _then_ you'll stab me in the back?"

Draco's eyes harden. "I would _never_ intentionally hurt you Harry."

Harry's eyes widen at the intensity in the Slytherin's tone, not to mention the use of his first name. Malfoy's statement is laden with honesty and an unspoken promise.

"Er… alright." Harry replies carefully.

They walk again in silence, but the lack of conversation isn't awkward.

"Where are we going?" Harry finally asks as they approach his unit block.

Draco stops and turns towards him. "Bora Bora?"

"Yeah right," Harry laughs then stops abruptly at Draco's expression. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Why not?" Draco shrugs. "You don't have a job to go to tomorrow morning."

"Uh… what about you? Don't you work?" Harry stammers.

"Yes, but seeing as how I am my own boss then I may come and go as I please," Draco replies imperiously.

"Why am I not surprised."

"Why don't you go upstairs and pack?" Draco suggests. "That will give you time to think about it before you agree to anything."

"Aren't you coming up?"

Draco takes a step back and removes a silver mobile phone from his inside jacket pocket. "I need to make the necessary travel arrangements."

"You can do that upstairs you know," Harry replies, surveying him curiously. "Or do you think I'm going to proposition you?"

Draco smirks as he flips open his phone. "That would be quite hypocritical of me Potter."

It takes a moment for Malfoy's statement to sink in then Harry gapes in surprise. "Oh…"

"Oh indeed," Draco drawls as he punches in some numbers.

Harry suddenly smiles in amusement. "Maybe you're propositioning me then?"

Draco raises one brow as he lifts the phone to his ear. "Go pack Potter or else I'll have to buy you a new wardrobe in Tahiti. Which may not be a bad idea …" he says, looking Harry up and down in his old t-shirt, jeans and scuffed trainers.

Harry is about to protest when Draco begins speaking to someone on the other end of his phone, something about preparing the jet and destination codes. He shakes his head and turns to head into the building and up to his quiet flat.

As Harry throws his overnight bag onto his bed and begins to stuff some of his summer clothes into it, he vaguely wonders if this is some sort of trap. Maybe Malfoy has got himself involved with the Mob or some other sinister affiliation. Although what they would want with him he had no idea. He certainly didn't have much money or any worthwhile connections.

Harry pauses as he grabs up his blue toothbrush and a tube of paste. This trip suddenly seems utterly ridiculous. Can he really spend time with Malfoy? The Malfoy he remembers from school is certainly not his first choice of travel companion, but this new older Malfoy is certainly a lot more respectful and… truth be told, quite intriguing.

Harry tosses the rest of his toiletries into his brown duffel bag and zips it up. He takes it out to his front door and drops it the floor.

Harry chews his lip, debating. It's true that he has no where to be tomorrow – or any day – given that he has no job commitments. No current boyfriend to worry over his disappearance. No close friends to concern. No family to notify.

Harry snorts and picks up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. If Malfoy _is_ leading him into a trap it will be a hell of a lot more interesting than spending the next few days wandering aimlessly, drinking coffees and picking up strange men from the club.

Harry locks the door behind him with a flick of his wand then slips it into the waistband of his jeans. He travels down in the lift and walks out into the bright sunshine to see Draco leaning patiently against the stone balustrade.

The blond smiles when he looks up at Harry with his bulging duffel bag. "You're braver than I thought Potter."

Harry grins and jogs down the steps. "Stupid more like, but I'm not one to turn down a free holiday to Tahiti."

Draco smiles, looking pleased, and Harry doesn't think he's ever seen such a genuine expression on the Slytherin's face before. The smile definitely quells his fears just the slightest bit.

Just then a sleek grey limo pulls up in front of the pair.

Harry raises his brows. "Does this belong to you Malfoy?"

"Just a part of the service," Draco drawls superfluously.

Harry shakes his head as the driver steps out of the vehicle in a navy blue uniform and walks over to take Harry's bag from him.

Draco opens the door and motions for Harry to get in.

Harry takes a deep breath and steps into the car, sliding across the smooth leather seat to sit against the far side.

Draco gets in behind him and the driver shuts the door.

"This is completely surreal," Harry muses, turning towards his companion.

"For me too Potter," he replies as he shifts away from Harry towards the window on his side. Draco gazes out as they pull away from the kerb and smoothly join the throng of Sunday traffic.

Harry frowns. "You alright?"

"I just get a bit… carsick," Draco explains as he leans his forehead against the cool glass of the tinted window, looking a bit pale.

"Oh… would you like some water?" Harry asks, glancing at the glass decanter to his right, sparkling with cool clean water.

"Yes please," Draco replies faintly, keeping his face turned to the window.

Harry quickly fills one of the small glass tumblers and hands it over.

Draco takes the glass without looking at him and takes a sip. "Thanks."

"No problem." Harry turns to look out his own window at the passing cityscape. He has a million questions about their destination, the plane, why they are travelling the muggle way – especially when Malfoy gets carsick so easily, but he keeps quiet, knowing what it's like to get motion sickness. He endures the same symptoms every time he Apparates.

Harry feels a flutter of excitement when he finally spies an airport in the distance.

"We're here sir," the driver announces through the speakers as they pull up to the large stone building.

Draco breathes a sigh of relief and exits the car before the driver even has a chance to come around to him.

Harry steps out into the sunshine and stretches his arms over his head before walking around to join Malfoy.

Harry thanks the driver as the burly man hands him his bag.

"Ready?" Draco asks, looking remarkably better.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

Draco nods goodbye to his driver before turning to smile at him. "Much improved thankyou. Shall we?"

Harry returns the smile and follows him into the large airport. "Where are we? I assumed we'd be going to Heathrow."

Draco chuckles as they make their way through the foyer up to the shiny marble-topped counter.

"It looks like a fancy hotel," Harry observes looking around at the opulent setting.

"It's a private airport for people with the privilege of owning their own transport," Draco explains.

Harry snorts and leans his elbows on the front counter. "You're such a snob."

Draco smiles smugly as a woman appears from the back office.

"Mr Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise," she greets with a bright smile. "I hear you're off to Tahiti today?"

"Yes that's correct," he replies easily. "My friend and I are taking a little holiday."

Harry glances at Draco when he so casually uses the term 'friend.'

Harry sees the woman glance between the two of them and knows instantly what she must be thinking. The thought makes him bite his lip to keep from laughing aloud.

"Well enjoy your flight gentleman," she says, handing Draco a sheaf of papers to sign. "It's supposed to be smooth sailing all the way there this afternoon."

"Thankyou Julie," Draco says as he quickly signs the papers with a flourish and hands them back.

"You can make your way out, Andrew is already there."

Harry pockets his passport and picks up his bag, following Draco out the doors to the left and down the short windowed corridor.

Harry squints against the bright sunlight streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows, trying to catch sight of their plane.

"Just there," Draco points at the gleaming white plane on the closest runway.

Harry whistles. "Impressive Malfoy."

Draco smiles, pleased, as Harry continues to stare at the aircraft. "It's called a Citation X and seats up to eight passengers."

"How fast does it go?" Harry asks.

"It has a cruising speed of five hundred and ninety miles per hour with a maximum altitude of fifty-one thousand feet," Draco replies informatively.

"Wow… is that good?" Harry asks.

Draco chuckles as he holds open the glass door for Harry to pass through then follows him out onto the tarmac.

"It cruises just shy of the sound barrier at mach .92," he says with a hint of amusement. "But I was interested in its superficial qualities more than its technical capabilities."

Harry grins. "Like how shiny it is and if it has a cocktail bar?"

Draco laughs aloud causing Harry's grin to widen. He's never heard Malfoy laugh like that before; devoid of cruel amusement.

The two approach the open doorway of the plane and Draco greets the flight attendant at the bottom of the steps with a quick handshake.

"Peter this is my travel companion Harry Potter," Draco introduces, motioning to Harry.

"Mr Potter, it's a pleasure," the older man says with a kind smile. "I hope you enjoy the flight." He turns back to address Draco. "Andrew will be ready to go shortly if you would like to climb aboard. May I take your bag Mr Potter?"

"No thanks," Harry replies, hefting his bag higher onto his shoulder. "It's not heavy."

"As you wish," Peter nods respectfully and motions for them to come aboard.

Harry follows Draco up the short flight of steps into the body of the plane. His eyes widen as he takes in the luxurious interior. Malfoy isn't kidding when he says he's into the 'superficial.'

The interior is decorated in creamy beiges and pale creams, the eight seats are covered in lush beige leather and look as comfortable as any lounge room lazy-boy. Harry wants to laugh as he walks past a small mahogany bar that houses a rack of sparkling wine glasses hanging upside down over the countertop. On the counter is a silver tray with a bottle of champagne.

Harry takes a seat near the back after hoisting his bag into the overhead bin.

"Very nice," he surmises as he settles into the soft seat and fastens his safety belt.

Draco smiles and takes the seat opposite. "The loo is in the tail if you need it, otherwise just sit back and relax. We should be there in about twenty hours."

"Twenty hours?" Harry splutters in shock. "I had no idea it would take that long!"

Draco arches a brow and sits back in his seat. "That's a lot of small talk eh Potter?"

Harry shakes his head with a smile. "You'd better be popping open that bottle of champagne Malfoy or else this flight will feel ten times longer."

Draco chuckles and nods in agreement. "Your wish is my command," he replies. "After take-off of course."

Harry grins and turns to look out the small oval window. With engines roaring, the sleek jet slowly begins to roll out towards the runway…

Two hours into the flight, Harry is idly flipping through a travel magazine that he's found in the seat pocket when he feels as though someone is watching him.

Sure enough when he glances up he finds Malfoy gazing at him thoughtfully, the blond's business papers lying forgotten in his lap.

"Yes?"

"I'm just wondering how on earth I convinced you to come along on this trip," he replies, unfazed. "You detested me throughout our entire school life, you haven't seen me in five years, and then I show up one day out of the blue and with only one conversation convince you to fly off to Bora Bora with me. Why is that Harry?"

Harry slowly lowers the open magazine to his lap and shrugs as he meets Draco's curious grey gaze. "I suppose you were right when you said that my life was a little empty. I'm not unhappy with my life but it is fairly uneventful and you suddenly turning up with a big mysterious secret and offering an exotic trip to a tropical destination seemed too good to pass up."

"I would've thought that an uneventful life would be just what you wanted after such an 'eventful' childhood?"

Harry nods. "It was – until you showed up Malfoy, then you reminded me of what life was like with a little adventure in it. Sleeping in every day and going out for coffees and having endless one night stands isn't too bad an existence but it's not all it's cracked up to be."

Draco's eyes harden slightly.

Harry gives a little smile as he shrugs again, glancing out the window at the passing clouds. "I just figured if you were kidnapping me as some sort of Mob plan then it's still a lot more interesting than renting another DVD and sitting on the couch."

Draco smiles and shakes his head.

"And what have you done in the last five years?" Harry asks, suddenly realising that he knew next to nothing about this new mature Draco Malfoy.

Draco settles back into his seat, hands clasping together in his lap. "As you know my family and I were not accepted into wizarding society after the war. We had made enemies of both sides; considered traitors and cowards to what little remained of the Dark Lord's followers and shunned by the other side for ever standing in the Dark Lord's shadow."

"I remember," Harry says. "You were basically outcasts."

Draco nods. "Yes, not a nice reality check when you fall from grace, but my father was never one to wallow in misery and self-pity so we decided on the only plan that seemed logical at the time – to join the muggle world and rebuild our fortune and our good name."

Harry's jaw drops open in shock. "Lucius Malfoy willingly lives and breathes side by side with the muggles?"

Draco smirks. "Not anymore, but for awhile yes he did. Managed quite well actually Potter."

Harry smiles, trying to picture the tall long-haired blond shopping at the grocers. "So how did you make so much money?" he asks.

"We sold off all of our assets and changed all our money to pounds, which we were able to live off of for two years. In that time I began to work at an architecture firm, basically I was the errand boy; delivering mail and photocopying, anything they asked I would do. I worked long hours for not much money but soaked up absolutely everything I could. I learnt all about drafting and development regulations and architectural design ideas. After two years, I left and with what little money we had left I started my own company."

"Wow, that's impressive Malfoy," Harry says in admiration. "You must have felt pretty confident in your abilities and knowledge to actually start your own company. How did you manage to beat the competition?"

Draco's smile is tinged with smugness. "I started a company that was a one-stop shop for all things development. Meaning, I employed a few draftsman, urban planners and engineers while I handled the architectural design side of things. After about six months, I was able to buy a relatively inexpensive construction company. So our clients simply tell us what they want to build and where and we do the rest; from conception to final approval after it's been constructed."

"And you must be doing pretty well?" Harry asks, looking around the inside of the elegant jet.

Draco smiles and takes a sip of his champagne. "My mother and father have retired to the country and I now run the business on my own."

"So… you're an architect?" Harry asks, not really understanding half the things he had said.

"Not as much as I used to be," he replies. "I will design some of the major projects we get, otherwise I mostly handle the business side of things now. So if you ever need a job…"

Harry snorts. "I can be your errand boy?"

"Something like that," Draco says smoothly, eyes gleaming.

Harry has to turn away from the predatory expression and tone, as though Malfoy is flirting with him again.

"Don't you ever want to work again?" Draco asks.

Harry looks back and is relieved to see that the blond's expression is once again neutral. "Yes probably, but not sure what I want to do."

"How much longer can you last without earning an income Potter?" Draco asks intently, eyes narrowing at him.

Harry shrugs. "Dunno, maybe two years?"

"Then what?"

Harry shrugs again, nonplussed. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Hmm…" Draco turns back to his papers, suddenly and effectively ending the conversation.

Harry watches him a moment before picking up his magazine and losing himself in an interesting article on Thailand.


End file.
